forever_onwardfandomcom-20200215-history
Sky Kazahana
Appearance Sky appears as a six foot one man who stands six foot two with his sandals on. He has long bright silver hair and cream white skin left behind from some form of genetic hold over. He has bright golden eyes with oval like pupils with a small curve making them appear like elongated crescents. He often wears a full sized red kimono and Obi with his body mostly wrapped in bandages beneath it. He has tattoos covering his right arm and hand most of which are vector which go all the way to his shoulder where it takes the form of a large circular marking. From that spot large vectors encircle his neck to his heart. Between the vector tattoos are large fire and lightning symbols/sigils forming into an interwoven mesh. Sky is often seen with his large wolven ears sticking up from the side/top of his head and ten long tails coming from a small slit formed into his kimono for his tails to come out from. In his bestial from Sky takes the form of a thirty meter tall twenty meter long silver wolf. In this for Sky's large horns from above his eyes and curl around the back of his head and lower curling out to large ivory goring horns. His form keeps his ten long tails, each of which is flattened out instead of puffed. The claws he has is almost twice the size of a normal size, acting like large blades which he can do at any time. In Sky's Kaiju form he takes the form of a sixty meter tall wolf and fifty meters long. He appears almost like his bestial form, though in this state his silver fur radiates a bright red as fire seems to be burning beneath the fur. Each of his tails ends in a single fireball, which seems to burn in a permanent state. There are also balls of fire burning around Sky's paws, fitted to them into what appears to be a large saber like gloves. His maw is also elongated, with two sets of fangs one located normally in his mouth the other set pointing out to the side almost like an alligator allowing him to snap up anything within striking range. Much like most Kaiju dragons or snakes Sky has extremely long whiskers, starting just below the nose and hanging downwards, like other examples they seem to move on their own. Located floating above his back is a massive gold and red halo broken into moving segments though the front section is missing, this halo seems to cover most of his form as it is about forty meters in total. Within the large halo appears to be a large red sun burning at a constant rate. Personality and Interests Interests Sky seems to have a very narrow limited view of interests, which grew only within his twenties to thirties, as he spent all of his time too busy to gain any real interests. That being said he has an interest in all weapons whether they be magic or science based, this does not include projectile weapons, rejecting even bows and arrows as he considers them all a hindrance to true combat. He also has an interest in bar tending as he spent ages fifteen to twenty illegally working at a bar known as the Cyclops Eye which his guild ran as a way to gain extra profits and pay off debts they piled up with their rather destructive methods. But the interest he seems to have developed the most is the creation of weapons, having taken after his old enemy Minda Ando, he managed to rebuild and rekindle the Kazahana forge. Not wanting to be outdone by her skills he quickly began making weapon after weapon to counter hers until such time as he accidentally created the Living Weapon Iffrit, and gained the attention of Golba Verlaat. Personality Almost always agitated Sky had always found a way to get angry over very simple things, his anger always having a rather explosive reaction. Never one diplomacy Sky always let his fire and blades settle simple disputes to what are supposed to be more tactical decisions. While seeming to mellow out in his older age, Sky was always quick to temper, though his anger no longer dictates his actions. None the less he seems to snap very easily, though this has never been seen by any child. This is because after his children were born he decided that no child should have to see the sort of rage that shaped his own life. This has lead him to even kill people who abuse children, finding that to be the most deplorable of crimes. What could be considered his greatest emotional strength is also his own emotional weakness, he is loyal and protective to a fault. Working his best to protect all those around him, even if it means that he himself could end up dead or worse has always been the creed of Sky, since he started this when Ruru managed to break the curse of his mask. It has caused him to withhold plenty of information from others to keep them from being hurt, in his own words, "I would rather my own body be broken than see a scratch on someone I love." This mentality has also caused him to take on opponents who are thousands time stronger than even himself so long as others would not end up being harmed. Though he does have two fatal flaws the first of which is his callousness. While he does have a rather well hearted exterior, he is actually very cold and dangerous. When most people get to know the real him, they are usually pushed away. Being extremely cold and trying to distance himself from others, he is perfectly alright striking down most without a single word or thought, this holding over from his experiences as a contract killer. The second of these flaws is his love for battle, one which seems to be born into his very blood. He carries inside of him the entire rage of every single Kazahana who perished during the extermination of the clan and with the programming that the mask forced onto him because of it's affects. These two things mixed together make Sky brutal and if not brutal completely efficient in battle. To ensure that these things never became too much an issue when he grew older he started to take chemical suppressants making it so that he would experience normal emotions and interactions, the problem with this being a violent side affect. When the suppressant wears off it leaves him in a hyper-violent state that he is barely able to control, leaving him to lash out wildly, even going so far as to horribly maim or even completely kill those who are close to him, even going so far as to kill his own friends or family if they get too close to him. Gear Kurohime Kurohime takes the form of a five foot long black and gray Nodachi, the front end of which is jet black with large bits taken from it due to repeated use in battle, making it so that even when reforged they retain. the back end of the blade which is an extremely dark gray has been serrated like a combat knife so going in and out, it will tear through an opponent, the blade seemingly mirroring the owner. The guard of the blade is a large circular grip with the inside shaped like a full size cherry blossom, open into five full petals. The grip of the blade is two and a half feet long interlaced with black and red leather. At the end of the grip is a chain which ranges from two to three feet in length. The blade is mostly composed out of Ori Chalcum, a metal with seeming magical properties, due to it's ability to absorb magic and alchemical abilities, the best property of the material is it's ability to absorb pressure, it seemingly absorb massive amounts of pressure and force applied to it, without bending or snapping, converting the force into kinetic energy which it can harness with ease. The blades enchantment allows it to slowly take on the power of it's wielder, doing so in an attempt to devour them. It is through this the Kurohime is unable to be warped or bent through fire, or for heat to even be affected by it. What suits the blade the most is it's ability to harness Sky's Radiant Burst without being damaged. Kazahana Mantel, Kazahana Glorious Ring Also known as the Kazahana Heaven Ring, an SS Heaven Ring which he can use at any time. The ring is a bright silver ring which holds two amplifying crystals at either end. The top of the ring holds an amplifying crystal that houses the Heaven Stone. The stone itself is shaped like a snow drop in bloom, one which spread out to a large banner beneath. The ring is unable to summon forth a Heaven Flame that damages or degrades other flames and represents the Will of Heaven. Raptor Chime Raptor Chime is a B ranked Wind Ring which he keeps inside of a small treasure box in his room. The ring allows him to to use a Windmill affect, allowing him to break apart large bursts of energy fired at him. The difference is he is only able to break down one burst at a time, and only those he looks at directly. It is also the thing allowing him to use Avalon Ignitor (Ignis) The SS Box which was left in the care of the Kazahana along with the Mantel. Ignis takes the form of a fully grown lioness with no armor covering her form. There are a large amount of Heaven Flames which cover her head and her shoulders, acting as a pseudo coat which protects her form. It acts only to strengthen allies, the coat increasing in size the more Flames within her and changing type before diminishing with the allies she boosts. Avalon Avalon takes the form of red falcon which Sky keeps on his body at almost all times. He is a high speed box which flies at seventy to eighty miles per hour, doing so for the soul purpose of collecting information. The box has a three hundred sixty field of view within six to seven meters around it's form. It's audio and visual information that it takes in and can nearly instantly relay it through electrons shooting through the air. Though this connection can be broken apart or scattered with high powered Flames or storms. Infinity Jacket This is a jacket created by Minda Ando it is a full black trench coat which he has worn ever since he was fifteen years old. The jacket was made as an apology for the actions of the Infinite City knight, Corune. The jacket's insides are adorned with the pattern of all the different Kazahana flowers. The jacket itself seems to act as his sole defense, working to protect him from most curses and hexes. Dual Hand Du The pocket watch he had ever since he was sixteen years old, it allows him jump through the bodies of different versions of himself in different timelines. It also allows the minds of other versions which hold the pocket watch to do the same and in it's later incarnations it allowed him to switch his physical bodies with the others and even summon ghosts of his other selves, which die off at a whim, though they are the versions of him which held the watch and died. The pocket watch is a dark silver watch which when opened has a single face but within that are two different clock faces, each face seemingly working to focus on different timezones and some that may or may not exist. Abilities Species Abilities Ookami Born His birth as a being of fire and light made it so that he could naturally cast out shadows through hand to hand combat instead of having to use natural methods of combating them such as light attacks or light grenades. As a being of fire and light he was also born with a natural affinity to fire and it cast around him an ability which made it so that he would not be burned by fire or light, this however does not exclude explosive force, extreme amounts of heat, or concentrated beams of light. Sky's fur as well as the horns he grows and his teeth are as hard as steel, though his fur seems to have a sudden reaction, when threatened or angry the fur instantly flattens and his skin takes on the steel like property as an instant defense mechanism. Ookami are also able to howl at around one hundred sixty to one hundred eighty decibels, strong enough to knock back cars and at close distances it will shatter the eardrums and cataracts of those within a close enough range, directly in front of him within a outwards facing cone shape. Tailed Beast Shell When severely injured Sky is able to weave together a large cloak of his own blood, compressed fire held together by his magic, and his aura granting him a magma hot shell of blood which when broke spilled the nearly three hundred degree blood around him. This form allows him extreme amounts of speed and a way make up for his extremely low defenses. The only drawback is that in this form he is unable to summon forth any fire or unleash his magic as it would rebound inside of the shell and cause damage to himself. He makes up for this by using his single flaming tail which reaches temperatures of six hundred degrees Celsius and can lash out at three hundred miles per hour. the largest drawback to this form is that use of it causes severe blood loss and Sky to enter a berserker mode, which has nearly killed his friends many times. Learned Abilities Will of Heaven ' '''Thanks to Sky's natural affinity and training with fire he was able to quickly master a Heaven Flame. The only problem was that he was given the Will of Heaven, the ability to tune his Flame into any other that he wants so long as it is active around him. With this he is only able to strengthen a Flame, the Flame seeming unable to allow him to weaken or shatter another person's Flame even if it's for a single moment. It seemed that he inherited the very will of the holy on high to strengthen his fellow beings and in such he has gained "heaven's mercy." '''Hands of Apollos' ' '''Sky creates a single giant clock made of super heated plasma making it near impossible to extinguish with normal methods as the hands of the clock begin to spin wildly emitting a constantly fluctuating and pulsating light this overloads the sensory nerves on the skin and the sensory nerves in the eyes. It makes it so a person is never able to adjust to their sight due to the pulsing plasma or do adjust their sense of balance or motion thorough the constant two waves of force and heat making it so that a person is unable to perceive their own motions except through physical contact and extrasensory abilities. The clock then releases an extremely loud "screaming" due to the creation of the plasma as well as the plasma of both hands colliding with one another an colliding with the rim of the clock. All of this creates three extremely loud bursts of sound at twenty hertz, twenty thousand hertz, and one hundred hertz with a force of sound created by a pressure of six hundred decibels. The hands releasing the different hertz break up the decibels making a persons ears unable to adjust which causes the ear canal to constrict, the cochlea to tighten, the ear drum to dilate, and the eardrum to constantly pound. Not only does this nearly completely throw off a persons sense of balance but it takes away their sense of hearing. This in essence traps a person in a single moment, the creator of the clock having created a shield of heaven Flames around their eyes and nose, so they perceive sound, motion, and vision normally. Because of their Heaven Flames protecting them it creates a semi-noticeable shimmer of Heaven Flames any time they get too close to a being as the barrier starts to nullify the effects of the clock within a certain range of a target. '''Radiant Burst' Sky is able to summon up the force of his cursed right arm, using it as a weapon to which he releases once he has managed to stab a target with his Kurohime. He embeds the blade deep into their body only to let Kurohime intake his rather powerful and radioactive energy. from there it creates pulses within Sky's arm, Kurohime, and the impaled target. The three pulses loop back on one another before forming what could be viewed as a black halo around Sky's arm. He then releases what he calls a Heat End, an overpowering burst of the concentrated radiation moving at over a hundred miles per hour with a one hundred pound TNT equivalent and 3,000 mSv into a single outward explosion meant to tear through the target, infecting them with the radiation, and cauterizing the wound making it near impossible to repair as it would cause a fusion of organs, muscle, skin, and bone making repair less likely depending on where the injury was. He considers this his main finishing move to try and end a battle. Alpha Sphere One of the two Sphere abilities that he learned, using the same principles as the Big Bang cannon. It compresses all light, heat, and energy within the range of the users palm into a single orb. With the physical action of crushing the orb it crushes and frays the orb on an atomic level, forming a single small pulse of energy. When released it will actively pull in energy around it, forming what appears to be a galaxy, when in fact it is simply the atoms having the electrons pulled away, this causes a universe birth affect, which is to pull in matter around it and compress it before a violent inwards burst. Omega Sphere This is the opposite of the Alpha sphere, it brings in light, heat, and energy around it to form a sphere. When a single clap of the hands it forces they fray of atomic level. When launched it creates the same galaxy trail but it's very different than the Alpha Sphere. In this case it actually breaks down and forces apart the electrons instead causing a universe death affect. This is when it forces apart atoms by breaking apart electrons causing a massive explosion which can force energy away in a violent outwards burst. Dual Raid: Galaxy Breaker This is a Dual Raid he can perform with himself only when he is wearing both his Heaven and Wind rings. It is an ability which takes in Spiral Energy. It creates a Windmill zone which takes energy in the air within a half mile radius from the user. It then pull that energy in several spiraling motions so that it would not be pulled away from the strike. While this occurs a second multi spiraling zone pushes people outwards while pulling them inwards by the Windmill Zone, thus forcing their bodies to be broken down by the spiraling force like sand paper and fire. Dual Raid: Saint Michael's Cross Inherited Abilities Strength of the Kazahana Due''' to his bloodline of of skilled fire magic practitioners and Ookami sky was somehow ended up inheriting what is known as the Strength of the Kazahana. while there is not much to say about this ability, it is simply the control of fire and magma around him as well as the ability to create them by vibrating his aura at such intense speeds for a moment he can spontaneously combust anything within his field of vision though this takes a few moments of concentration versus creating them around his body almost instantly. It has caused his core body temperature to be higher than normal as well as the temperature of his skin meaning water starts to dry and evaporate from his skin much faster. It also allows him to absorb fire around his form and ignite his aura at will. '''The Blast Forge ' '''This is the most important thing that the Kazahana had to offer, a large forge which is apparently a large sun trapped at the moment before collapsing, making it the hottest it could be. Every aspect from the size to the gravitational forces can be controlled by any Kazahana who get trained. The forge is covered in alchemical and magical marks, it allows the person to forge almost every material, mystical materials, rare gems, and even living souls into weapons of whatever shape that the Kazahana may wish. They can also draw upon it's power in order to grow plants which are infused with the properties of the objects within the forge. It allows them to create extremely unique and powerful weapons which are living things. Lost Abilities '''Time Swap: ' Sky once had the ability to switch a person's mind, body, and even places between different timelines at will. This allowed him to pull and move around objects, people, and so on at will. He mostly used this ability in an offensive manner doing so to bring out weapons or to change places in order to give him advantages in battle. Cancer of Time: As the Destroyer of Time it was Sky's duty to go to timelines that were deemed "cancerous" and would therefor present a danger to the rest of time. Sky would jump to key moments of the timeline, those that defined it kept it stable before altering them in such a way to break down the timeline causing it to glitch and break apart. When it became too unstable Sky would detonate an "explosive" inside of the time stream causing the timeline to implode in on itself and devour itself before disappearing. Stand Proud (V.1): History City of Shadows Sky Kazahana acting as a bounty hunter who had gotten a contract to kill Ruru Sakura. He tracked her down to her home city where she was managing to perform some people, which he interrupted by creating a fire and launching fireballs at her. This scattered the crowd and he was unable to kill her leading her to escape, which was something that should not have happened. It was during this time he stopped what he believed to be a mugging and managed to save his would be target as he refused to his listen to orders to kill her. No one knew how but being in her presence managed to shatter a cursed mask which controlled Sky's inhibitions and forced him to obey the will of Red Eyed Master also known as the Memory King. After the commotion Sky awoke and talked to Ruru, she quickly confused him with his father, which he simply laughed off. Sky seemed to take up a new mission, to act as her bodyguard to which she tested him, asking if he would even give his life, to which he said that he would do, which seemed to be enough. It was during this time Sky identified himself as a knight, not divulging information on the person he served or what kingdom he acted for. He then took her through the forest to the center, a hidden home for the Kazahana which had been left to Sky by his father. Once at the home the shadow was confronted by other shadows who had sought to release Ruru's power and turn her into a weapon that they could use for the Red Eyed Master. Saying she had until tomorrow to deliver Ruru, she returned inside to try and catch Ruru only to have Sky engage her in combat, careful not to harm others. It was then the shadow being revealed his true nature of being a demon instead of the honorable knight he presented himself as. He corrected her saying that he was a knight, a former knight of the Red Eyed master. It was later on the next morning that the shadow makes an appearance trying to talk to the half awake Sky who had kept himself up all night and the two shared a few words which showed that Ruru and Sky once knew each other as children but after she was taken away she lost most of her memories, including all of him. When Ruru starts to wake up Sky quickly leaves, no longer seeing that there was a need for him to be there and the shadow discloses that Sky had been watching over Ruru the entire night. That morning Sky left Ruru breakfast only to go outside to look through the forest and make sure that no one had decided to attack, only to be swarmed by a grouping of shadows. It was at that time Ruru decided to join into the fight, though she was quickly overpowered, the shadows overpowering Sky as well. If not for the piece of his sisters soul releasing an outburst of fire to create a light strong enough to banish the shadows then the two of them would have been dragged in front of the Red Eyed Master. Before another small grouping of shadows could strike them down a man wearing a full suit of mechanized armor arrived and used a flash bang knocking the shadows away but in the process he managed to break Sky's cataracts and cause temporary blindness. Before any further damage could be done, the man slung Sky and Ruru over his shoulders and left with the two of them, leaving the house which was currently being torn apart by other shadows. When the two awoke they were in a large apartment by the shore, which was a workshop for Ace, the man who had saved them. A Hammer Against Foreverer Sky had woken up in a bedroom with Ruru, only remembering the attack and so he shot up with his body igniting and ready to fight. He did this more to protect Ruru, as he wanted to make sure the shadows had not gotten a hold of all of them. When Ace entered into the room Sky asked every question that he could, asking mostly about where they were and the condition of the things that had befell them. This was met simply with the fact that Ace would want Sky and Ruru to help him wage war against the Infinite City. To this Sky responds that he would do getting a guild within the city limits to help, only for Ace to create one and make them both members. Sky responded that he would rather not get involved with any of it and decided instead to go out into the city instead. Followed by Ace he proceeded to start trying to purchase food only to be denied as he needed to be a guild member to get most good, to which Sky quickly accepted the role of Cyclops Hammer so he could actually get anything done, which he accepted to be neither here nor there. After s short amount of talking with Ace and after a small amount of work the two of them decided to head back to the building with Sky being the leader of the Cyclops Hammer. When he returned there he was saw Ruru out by the river and decided to go to her, only to have his heightened sense of smell to pick up on someone in the water, to which he dove in to save them. From there he pulled out O'Neill and with Ruru's help he managed to get back to land with him. After being nursed back to health by Ruru, Sky was quick to interrogate O'Neill though the two soon became working partners and ended up becoming quick partners working alongside one another with their combination of skills and powers. It was not long after, the two ended up going through the forest where they found a large cave, a burial ground for a Lich, which they were quick to investigate. It was because of that the two ended up meeting their partner Blackheart the Lich Dragon that had been buried inside and with little convincing, Blackheart joined the Cyclops Hammer, most of the funds they appropriated actually came from within Blackheart's lair The Red Eyes Black Soul Bound Rose Night of Cherries Heavens Light Step Among Gods Gates Reopened Naming His name fits with the nature motif of the Kazahana originally went for following in suit with his siblings Stone and Sun It was later revealed Sky's name is actually Sorano ( 空の ) which is a female name in Japanese not fitting with the male character. This comes from the fact Sky was supposed to be a twin and received his dead sisters name. His last name is Kazahana ( 風の花 ) which comes across as Kaze No Hana or Flower of Wind but the name removes symbol of ( の ) which is No. That changes it from the typical Wind Flower into Snowflake but instead it still is pronounced as Wind Flower. Character Song The song which was originally given to Sky Kazahan reaching until the half way mark through the Rp was Tsuyoku, Tsuyoku by Mihimaru GT After this song was retired as his character song it was switched to Kuchizuke by Buck-Tick Trivia Sky was supposed to be a twin, but his sister died at birth. He inherited his sisters position as heir to the family as well as her aura and soul which is why he is so powerful, he is two people fighting as one. Sky's sister is the "being" inside of his weapon the Kurohime which is why it mutated so drastically from its original self. Instead of the normal soul of the blade consuming and adapting like Muramasa and Masamune, whatever Sky did to the previously unnamed sword changed it into the new Kurohime. Sky retains enough of his sisters soul inside of himself it is what allows him to perform the extremely powerful abilities usually only seen with two people in sync. This is because of the two souls inside of him which merged into one and are always in perfect sync. While the Kazahana use many forms of flowers (Cherry Blossoms, Snowdrops, Snowdrop Anemone, Anemone, Winter Windflowers, Camellias, Dandelions, Zephyranthes (Rain Lilies), but Sky only uses Cherry Blossoms, anemone, and Camellias as his personal symbols. While at first Sky's song was chosen purely because of the sound and feel when it was changed it was for reasons of the character and character development. No other reasons. Sky's aura takes on two scents depending on which side he is. The normal scent he has is Pine which in the language of the flowers means Time (Relating to his godly allegiance), Endurance (Relating to his own self), Hope (Which relates to his outlook on life), Faith (Which he holds to those he cares for), Hope in adversity (Which relates to the whole life), Farewell (This relates to another aspect of his life considering how people died in his life), Courage (taking affect to his own self), and Daring (This is one of his main traits). When in his second form his aura takes the scent of mint. Mint in the language of the flowers means something else it relates to Virtue (this is the opposite of what the this form he takes is, as he is a beast), warmth of feeling (A pun relating to the fact of he is a beast of heat and fire), protection from illness (another joke as this form is a blight which causes a radioactive sickness around most mortal forms), Category:The Hammer Category:Characters Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Yokai Characters Category:The Kazahana